Her touch
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: Based on the fateful episode [118] where Sango all but confesses her love for Miroku. Trapped in a hopeless situation, Miroku pleads for Sango to leave without him, but she won't have that. ONESHOT.


Kagura sneered, as the monk made a move to release his wind tunnel. "Uh, uh uh! Have you forgotten? Naraku's insects are here. You can't use it." she sneered, fanning her face. Miroku smiled triumphantly. "Is that supposed to stop me, Kagura? Who do you think I am? If using my wind scar means this beloved woman will live that much longer, I'll do it! It doesn't matter what happens to me."

Kagura's lip curled. "Fool." She watched in disgust as the demons were drawn into the void, poison insects and all. Kagura watched, entertained by the show. Miroku winced and shivered, as he felt the poison and pain spread through his body. _'The poison….'_ He thought in agony. Still, he held his hand up, sucking all the demons in.

He closed the wind tunnel, wavering, and wiping his brow. He turned, and put Sango's Hiraikotsu over the gap, and looked to the unconscious girl. He swung Sango over his shoulder, and proceeded to cross very carefully.

Kagura watched in amazement. _'How is this infernal monk still standing…'_ thought Kagura. She raised her arm, and another wave of demons raced forward. "Curse it all…." mumbled Miroku, turning and opening his Kazanna once more. More and more demons were drawn into the void, and even more poisoned insects. He carefully made it across the gap, hooking Sango's weapon under his arm and running again, his energy ebbing. "If they come any closer… I don't even have the strength to use my… Kazanna." he gasped, his eyes fluttering as he collapsed.

He managed to look behind him, seeing all the demons fast approaching. Miroku's eyes narrowed. He shut his eyes in defeat, covering Sango, and prayed she'd come too before the got to her. "I'm so sorry… Sango…"

Her sienna eyes fluttered up, staring at the desolate ceiling of the cave. '_The cave…'_ She thought frantically, turning to Miroku. His body was draped across hers, her hiraikotsu strapped upon his back. _'What happened here?'_ Thought Sango, as she slid from under Miroku.

She turned from him, blushing furiously. She quickly knocked frivolous thoughts from her mind. She turned back around, to see hundred of demons hovering over them. "Shit.." She cursed under breath. She reached for her katana, wincing as the memories flooded her.

"Damn it! I remember! I was knocked flat by my hiraikotsu and.. and houshi-sama…" her eyes searched the unconscious man, and her eyes were captured by the attractive blue prayer beads, clasped in his _other_ hand. Sango's eyes went doe wide, as she was startled by realization.

"Stupid! He opened his kazanna and drew in those damned insects!" She cried to nobody in particular. Her fists balled. _'If I hadn't been careless and knocked out…'_ He leaned over, shaking Miroku firmly. "Houshi-sama! Houshi-sama wake up!" cried Sango, her heart pounding in her throat. The thought of Miroku… Dead. It sent shivers up and down Sango's spine.

_'Don't you do this…_' she thought, as she attempted to make him stir. Please… You've got to wake up!" Sango pleaded, her eyes clouding over with tears. Her eyes stung as her throat closed up. Sango was failing the battle against tears. "It's my fault…. What have I done…" she said brokenly, bringing her trembling hand to her mouth as she gasped.

Trembling, she hung her head, shaking Miroku. "Please… Open you're eyes!" she sobbed, shaking her head. "HOUSHI-SAMA!" she screamed, tears finally streaming from her eyes. A few choice tears landed on the monk's cheek.

"Uhn…" he murmered. Sango's head snapped up, full of hope. "Houshi-Sama!!!" she cried. Miroku's eyes fluttered up, and he managed to smile when he saw Sango. _'What a sight for sore eyes..'_ He thought breathlessly. "S-Sango…. Thank god you came to…" he said weakly, managing to lean on his side, her hiraikotsu sliding of his back. His smile faded, when he noticed the hovering, malicious demons above them.

Sango watched him intently, as he turned onto his back, groaning slightly. "Sango… Go on ahead… Without me." he said, nodding slightly. His dark eyes burned into the demons above him. "No!" said Sango, almost sounding angry. "Won't ever leave without you!" she cried defiantly, her brown eyes glaring worriedly into the monk. He only smiled sadly.

Trembling, he lifted his cursed hand, looking distant. "I've overdone it a bit, eh? Please… Survive this for me." he asked, managing to smile for her. "NO!" cried Sango brokenly, looking into Miroku's orbs. "If you can't come with me…" Sango shivered, unable finish her sentence. She lunged for Miroku, sobbing on his chest. "Then let me die with you." she begged, sobbing and crying onto him.

Miroku's eyes widened, as the girl fell onto him, crying. Miroku's own eyes burned with the threat of tears. He weakly brought his hand onto the girls back, and patted.

"_Sango, you're concern for me means more than any other woman's." _ He had once told her. "San…go.." he murmered. He wanted more than anything for the woman sobbing on him to live, but if this is where she chose to be… It was the way he'd want to die. Beside her.

Suddenly, he could feel the poison escaping his body. His eyes opened in thought. _'What's… Happening. I feel better and better by the passing second… I don't understand…_' He thought, looking to the girl trembling on him. He shut his eyes, and enjoyed her presence. Upon further thinking, it would seem that Mt. Hakurei had purified the poison, but for a blissful moment, Miroku swore her divine touch had saved him.


End file.
